A reference voltage generating circuit is a circuit for generating a reference voltage used in a linear regulator or the like. In the reference voltage generating circuit, it is desirable to suppress a change in the generated reference voltage as much as possible even when a temperature of an element that makes up part of the reference voltage generating circuit changes.